Steve Rogers et le XXIème siècle
by Ivrian
Summary: Steve a l'impression d'être un simple spectateur de sa propre vie... Le choc temporel et culturel, loin du mythe, est pour lui une réalité. Slash Stony. Angst, mais je l'espère, avec un brin d'humour !


**Hello ! Un petit one-shot bien angst, mais avec, je l'espère, quelques touches d'humour.**

**En espérant que vous aimerez... Bonne lecture !**

_**°0°0°**_

_**Steve Rogers et le XXIème siècle**_

Quelquefois, Steve Rogers a l'impression d'être le spectateur de sa propre vie.

Qu'elle s'écoule sans lui, lui file entre les doigts sans qu'il puisse la retenir.

C'est déstabilisant.

Mais depuis qu'il s'est réveillé dans ce nouveau siècle, dans ce monde inconnu, ses convictions n'en finissent plus d'être ébranlées.

Il a quitté une Europe et une Amérique fragilisées par la guerre. Il retrouve la première unie sous une même monnaie, et la deuxième est devenue la première puissance mondiale.

Le premier vrai choc, cependant, est racial.

En 1945, noirs et blancs ne fréquentaient pas les mêmes établissements, ne s'asseyaient pas sur les mêmes bancs, ne pissaient pas dans les mêmes urinoirs. Ils n'avaient pas les mêmes droits.

Steve ne trouvait pas cela juste, loin de là.

Mais la surprise n'en reste pas moins grande lorsqu'il voit pour la première fois dans les journaux le président Barack Obama.

Ou lorsqu'il rencontre le colonel Nick Fury.

C'est une énorme avancée. Positive. Et comme le découvre Steve, le positif reste assez équilibré avec le négatif.

Il essaye de s'imprégner de ce nouveau monde, découvre la technologie sous l'égide de Stark (télévision, internet, _Smartphones_, robotique, autant d'inventions qui lui donnent le tournis, et Stark plus encore !)

Quand tout devient… _trop_, Steve se réfugie dans sa chambre au manoir Stark. Il y passe de longues heures à lire, à écouter de la musique.

JARVIS lui a compilé une sélection des meilleurs morceaux de chaque décennie, et il l'écoute en boucle.

La voix rauque de Janis Joplin lui donne des frissons, et la première fois qu'il écoute _Imagine_, de John Lennon, il ne peut empêcher ses yeux de devenir trop brillants.

Tony lui a aussi acheté le livre de Stephen Hawkins, _« Une brève histoire du temps »_, et dès qu'il ouvre la première page, il pense à Phil Coulson.

Gravement blessé, en convalescence, mais… _vivant_.

Et c'est tant mieux. Steve ne sait pas s'il aurait supporté de perdre un soldat de plus.

Alors il lit, se cultive, dévore des masses d'informations, mais ne se sent toujours pas à sa place, même si JARVIS – encore un autre choc que la première fois ou l'IA lui a adressé la parole ! – se révèle précieux pour accéder à n'importe quelle connaissance.

Ses relations avec les autres membres de l'équipe s'améliorent peu à peu. Avoir sauvé le monde ensemble doit sans doute y aider.

Clint s'avère posséder un sens de l'humour dévastateur, Natasha n'est pas aussi inabordable qu'il l'avait tout d'abord cru. Par certains côtés, elle lui fait penser à un félin, indolent et dangereux.

Bruce est un puits de science et de gentillesse, toujours prêt à expliquer quelque chose avec simplicité s'il le lui demande.

Thor est une véritable force de la nature, jovial et ne maitrisant pas toujours sa force. Ses câlins sont parfois plus ravageurs que ses coups.

Et puis il y a Stark.

Génie, milliardaire, playboy, philanthrope.

Un homme qui joue si loin au dessus de sa propre catégorie que ce n'en est même pas drôle.

Devant lui, Steve a toujours l'impression de redevenir ce gosse terrifié, tremblant, ne sachant que dire de peur de paraître ridicule.

Et ça le met en colère.

De plus, Stark manie l'ironie comme une arme, et il y excelle autant qu'au maniement de ses gadgets.

Steve pensait naïvement que d'avoir combattu côte à côte les rapprocheraient, comme ce fut le cas avec les autres Vengeurs. Il n'en est rien.

Il a au contraire l'impression de s'éloigner de plus en plus.

Même si c'est la dernière chose qu'il souhaite.

Stark est arrogant, vantard, et pense que le soleil ne se lève et ne se couche que pour lui. Mais c'est aussi un homme infiniment intéressant, capable de soulever des montagnes pour venir en aide à ceux qui ont l'honneur de pouvoir se compter parmi ses amis.

Et ils sont très peu nombreux.

Steve se refuse à analyser de trop près la drôle de sensation – chaude, plaisante – au creux de son ventre lorsque Tony éclate de rire. A ces moments-là, il devient _Tony_, Steve ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

Il se souvient encore de sa première expérience avec la machine à café – _Nespresso, what else ?_ – et le fou rire de Tony devant la cuisine atomisée.

Steve devait avoir l'air d'un petit garçon penaud, parce que le milliardaire l'a regardé, et avec un bref sourire, lui a dit qu'il était _« mignon quand il était pris en flagrant délit de bêtise »_.

Pendant l'heure qui a suivi, Steve n'a pas cessé de sentir des papillons voleter dans son estomac.

Ce n'était pas désagréable.

Mais les moments comme ceux-là sont rares. La plupart du temps, Stark se moque de lui, au lieu de rire **_avec_** lui.

Steve se demande s'il arrivera un jour à s'y habituer et à y être indifférent. Il n'en est pas si certain…

**°0°0°**

Cependant, même si les chocs raciaux et technologiques ont été importants pour Steve, ce n'est rien comparé à ce qui l'attend lorsqu'il découvre l'ampleur des changements des relations entre les deux sexes.

Les femmes sont devenues plus sures d'elles, plus agressives dans leur manière d'être, et elles n'ont pas peur de faire le premier pas. Elles ont des _carrières._

A l'époque de Steve, la femme s'occupait des enfants et accueillait avec le sourire son mari qui rentrait d'une dure journée de labeur. Il était inconcevable qu'elle travaille ailleurs qu'à la maison, et le divorce n'était encore qu'une vague notion.

Pour le jeune homme, ça n'avait rien de péjoratif. Les femmes n'en étaient pas moins respectées et aimées, et leur place de maîtresse incontestée du foyer était reconnue.

Les temps ont vraiment changé. Désormais, ces dames mènent la danse.

La première fois qu'il en parle avec Natasha et Pepper Potts, les deux femmes le regardent comme s'il débarquait directement de la préhistoire.

C'est peut-être bien le cas, tellement il se sent soudain vieux.

Mais elles ne rient pas, ne se mettent pas en colère, et prennent trois bonnes heures de leur temps pour lui expliquer le féminisme et la guerre des sexes.

La discussion est passionnante, mais ce qu'en retient surtout Steve, c'est qu'il est très difficile d'être un homme dans le paysage actuel.

Ses compagnons masculins ne peuvent qu'agréer lorsqu'il leur en parle.

Et la migraine qui suit la discussion avec les deux femmes est peut-être _« un juste retour des choses »_, pense Steve en massant ses tempes douloureuses.

Arrive le jour où il trouve Bruce et Natasha installés dans le moelleux canapé du salon, en train de regarder un événement retransmis à la télévision. Des gens, hommes, femmes, de tous âges et de toute appartenance culturelle, défilent dans les rues de New-York.

Lorsque Steve demande avec curiosité ce dont il s'agit, Bruce et Natasha lui répondent par la curieuse appellation de « _Gay Pride_ ».

Et puis, un brin gêné, Bruce se lance dans des explications, avec de temps en temps, une petite intervention de Natasha.

Steve a l'impression que le sol se dérobe sous ses pieds, que la terre a changé d'axe. Il est obligé de se laisser tomber sur le canapé, ses jambes ne le portent plus.

- Tout va bien ? demande Natasha, brusquement inquiète.

Il ne peut que hocher la tête, gorge trop nouée pour parler.

La voix moqueuse de Stark se fait entendre dans son dos.

- Que voulez-vous, agent Romanoff, à l'époque de notre cher capitaine, les pédales et les gouines étaient obligés de se planquer, sinon c'était la taule. Le changement doit être trop rude pour lui !

Le souffle du milliardaire touche son oreille tandis que celui-ci lui murmure ironiquement :

- Hé oui, soldat, de nos jours, ces _déviants_ ne se cachent même plus…

Steve se redresse, jambes cotonneuses, bile remontant dans l'œsophage, et fuit.

La dernière chose qu'il entend en quittant la pièce est le cri furieux de Natasha à l'adresse du fameux génie.

- STARK ! Vous êtes devenu fou ou quoi ?

Personne ne reparle de l'incident.

Mais dans l'intimité de sa chambre, Steve se demande souvent, horrifié, si Stark le prend vraiment pour quelqu'un d'aussi intransigeant et étroit d'esprit.

La première nuit suivant la retransmission du défilé, il pleure comme un enfant.

Tout ce qu'il a toujours ressenti, ces sentiments qu'il a toujours profondément enfouis en lui de peur qu'ils ne fassent surface, il n'a plus à en avoir honte.

Il n'est pas seul, et les gens comme lui, aujourd'hui, se montrent.

Assument leur différence _avec fierté_.

Steve est bouleversé.

Il se documente sans relâche sur le sujet.

La politique de l'armée sur l'homosexualité a elle aussi bien changé. En 2010, la loi « _Don't_ _ask, don't tell_ » a été abrogée.

En 1945, cette loi n'existait pas, mais les soldats surpris dans des situations compromettantes subissaient maintes et maintes brimades et avanies, quand ils ne tombaient pas sous les coups de leurs frères d'armes bien-pensants.

Et Tony Stark qui le croit… _homophobe _?

C'est à pleurer de rire. _Les deux_.

Ce que fait le capitaine.

**°0°0°**

Loki s'est évadé d'Asgard.

Thor, visage creusé par la fatigue et par l'inquiétude, vient les prévenir et prend résidence permanente dans ce que surnomme bientôt Tony «_l'Hôtel Stark_».

Dans la même période, le milliardaire et Pepper rompent et choisissent de rester _« bons amis »_.

Steve niera jusqu'à son dernier souffle être affecté d'une quelconque manière par la nouvelle.

Le dieu de la malice ne tarde pas à faire des siennes. Des bâtiments explosent à tout va, mais comme le remarque Steve en aparté, ils sont toujours vides. Ce ne sont que des dégâts matériels, et le soldat ne manque pas de s'en étonner – et de s'en réjouir.

Sa prochaine cible est le siège de la banque fédérale, mais pour l'occasion, Loki s'est associé à Doom et Venom – une alliance potentiellement explosive ! – et tandis que ses compagnons ont fort à faire pour contenir les deux autres, Steve se retrouve à échanger des coups avec un jotun très en forme.

Leur combat les entraine hors du périmètre de sécurité délimité par l'équipe, et Steve ne peut s'empêcher de se demander si c'est un piège que lui tend Loki.

Pendant la demi-heure qui suit, il a vraiment l'impression d'être devenu une carpette sur laquelle celui-ci essuie ses pieds. Mais étrangement, aucun des coups n'est mortel. Presque comme si le dieu les retenait délibérément.

Certes, Steve va avoir quelques courbatures, mais rien que ses capacités de régénération ne puissent arranger.

Lorsque Loki disparait enfin, le capitaine, épuisé, ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de lui.

Il est dans un cimetière.

Steve se redresse lentement, et sort à pas lents. A l'entrée, un panneau l'attend.

Son sang se glace.

Dessus, on peut lire : _« Cimetière des anciens combattants de la seconde guerre mondiale. A nos courageux soldats »_.

La douleur qui l'envahit est intolérable.

Pourtant, après de longues heures de réflexion, Steve finit par comprendre qu'à sa manière un peu tordue, Loki a essayé de lui dire de cesser de vivre dans le passé et d'avancer.

Bizarrement, il se sent réconforté.

Il devient de plus en plus évident, après ça, que Loki n'est plus le même homme – ou dieu ? – et qu'il n'a plus vraiment le cœur à faire le mal.

Au cours de l'un de leurs affrontements, il sauve grâce à sa magie un gamin de trois ans et sa mère, enfouis sous les décombres.

Lorsque le dieu regarde autour de lui, voulant s'assurer que personne n'a remarqué ce qu'il considère visiblement comme un faux-pas, il trouve un Steve souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, qui lui fait le **V** de la victoire.

En réponse, Loki, regard agacé, passe un doigt le long de sa gorge, ce qui se passe totalement de traduction.

Si Steve parle, il est mort.

Le soir même, le capitaine s'empresse de tout raconter à Thor.

La joie qui illumine les traits de son ami fait plaisir à voir.

Le temps passe.

Les relations Rogers/Stark sont toujours aussi tendues, au grand dam de leurs coéquipiers. Steve en a marre que l'homme de métal soit toujours prêt à croire le pire de lui. Il en a assez de ce désir insatisfait d'être à la hauteur d'un génie.

_Il y a renoncé_.

Les dernières semaines ont tout de même amené un point très positif.

Un dieu insolent et menteur a pris ses quartiers au manoir Stark. Il s'étire langoureusement, paresse sur le sofa, leur file un coup de main lorsque d'autres super-méchants deviennent incontrôlables, squatte la salle de bains et se promène nu dans la maison, à la grande joie du dieu du Tonnerre et de la foudre.

Mais surtout au grand déplaisir des autres habitants de la maison.

Thor est tellement heureux que c'en est difficilement supportable.

Et les deux frères donnent un tout nouveau sens au mot inceste.

Steve doit faire en permanence un effort pour se rappeler que Loki a été adopté.

Mais il est content pour eux. Même si Natasha découvre un jour avec stupeur que Loki ment _**même**_ lorsqu'on lui demande ce qu'il a pris au petit déjeuner !

Enfin… Un méchant en moins dans les rues, c'est toujours bon à prendre, n'est-ce pas ?

**°0°0°**

La situation arrive à son point culminant au printemps.

Tony Stark a l'habitude de faire jouer ses amis à un petit jeu d'action ou vérité. C'est une manière comme une autre d'apprendre à connaître ses coéquipiers, et les questions, même si elles soulèvent parfois des points gênants, ne sont jamais ouvertement vicieuses. Néanmoins, ce jeu met toujours Steve très mal à l'aise.

Il a peur. Très peur du regard pénétrant de Tony.

De ses questions.

_Peur d'être percé à jour_.

Tony Stark le prend toujours pour un homophobe convaincu, limite raciste.

Et c'est très bien comme ça.

Tout plutôt que de voir le dégoût et le rejet sur le visage du milliardaire s'il venait à découvrir que Steve a les jambes flageolantes et la gorge sèche chaque fois qu'il se trouve à proximité.

Les Vengeurs sont réunis dans le salon, et tandis que Tony fait tourner une bouteille vide en direction de ses coéquipiers, Steve se laisse prendre par l'émission qui passe à la télévision. Il jurerait que Tony l'a mise exprès, car c'est un documentaire sur les gays dans l'armée.

C'est bien le genre d'humour dont Stark est capable.

Et tandis que Clint demande à Natasha de lui dire si elle regrette d'avoir été sa maîtresse, Steve écoute un ancien soldat américain de quatre-vingt dix ans raconter qu'il a connu son compagnon anglais pendant la seconde guerre mondiale.

Il l'écoute dire qu'ils se sont retrouvés après la guerre, dans les années cinquante, et qu'ils ont vécu ensemble depuis. Qu'ils ont tout connu : les moqueries, les insultes, la honte, l'arrivée du SIDA, le décès de leurs amis, et que leur amour a survécu à tout.

Il termine en disant que son compagnon est mort dix ans plus tôt et qu'il n'attend plus qu'une seule chose : le rejoindre.

Une boule dans la gorge, Steve se retourne lorsque Natasha, assise à ses côtés, lui tire sur la manche. La bouteille est tournée vers lui, et Stark lui demande avec l'air du chat qui a mangé le canari :

- Action ou vérité, capitaine ?

Steve répond vérité, avec le sentiment qu'une inéluctable fatalité va s'abattre sur lui.

- Avec qui et quand avez-vous perdu votre virginité ? demande Stark, ironique. Si vous l'avez perdue, bien sur !

Le sang pulse à ses tempes. Sur l'écran, le documentaire est passé à une autre personne, un autre couple. Ses compagnons sont tournés vers lui, certains souriants, et d'autres, comme Loki et Natasha, le visage grave.

Alors Steve abdique. Il laisse ses yeux se fermer, et ses souvenirs réprimés remonter à la surface.

La voix rauque, il leur raconte sa première fois dans le noir, les caresses furtives, désespérées sur sa peau et celle de l'autre, la pénétration, cette brûlure exquise.

Les souffles rauques, les baisers fous, la jouissance qui monte. Tout ça dans l'obscurité d'une chambre miteuse.

Parce que personne ne doit les surprendre, non. Ce moment ne peut se produire qu'une seule et unique fois. Mais personne ne pourra le leur enlever. _Jamais._

Il termine en leur disant que son amant d'une nuit est mort dans ses bras, et que c'est la seule et unique fois ou il a osé lui avouer… _Je t'aime_.

Sa voix est cassée d'avoir trop parlé. De s'être dévoilé.

Une main se pose sur son épaule et Natasha, d'une voix très douce, lui dit :

- Tu pleures, Steve…

Il préfère ne pas lui répondre qu'elle est dans le même état que lui.

Il se lève du canapé dans un silence absolu. Sur les visages de ses amis, il ne lit que de la tristesse et un choc difficilement masqué.

Les traits de Stark sont figés.

Steve quitte la pièce.

Il y a quelque chose qu'il lui faut impérativement accomplir, et il repousse ce moment depuis trop longtemps.

La tombe de la seule personne qu'il ait aimée, avec qui il ait fait l'amour, se trouve à Arlington, en Virginie.

C'est Loki qui l'a cherchée et trouvée, à sa demande, et c'est aussi lui qui l'y a téléporté, avant de le laisser, non sans lui avoir pressé l'épaule, ce qui, en langage Lokien, signifie _« Je suis là si tu as besoin de moi »_.

Thor commence à déteindre sur lui.

Sur la plaque en marbre, on peut lire « _James « Bucky » Barnes, fils bien-aimé_ _et patriote »._

Cela fait mal, très mal, et Steve ne sait combien de temps il reste devant cette tombe, les larmes roulant le long de ses joues, prostré.

Un moment, sans doute, car le vent commence à se lever et le soleil à disparaitre.

Soudain, une main se pose sur son cou et Steve se retourne.

Tony Stark est là, sourcils froncés, visage concerné. Loki a du se laisser fléchir.

- Je suis un con, dit-il simplement.

- Oui, répond Steve.

Souriant à travers ses larmes, sans bien savoir pourquoi. Quelque part, la présence de Tony rend la souffrance moins intense. Comme un baume apaisant.

- Je n'ai rien compris. _Rien à rien_.

- Oui.

Un soupir agacé se fait entendre.

- Ne te sens surtout pas obligé d'être tout le temps d'accord avec moi, Cap !

Le sourire de Steve s'accentue malgré lui en entendant le passage au tutoiement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé comprendre, aussi, bon sang ? explose Tony. Tu m'envoyais plein de signaux contradictoires ! Tu rougissais dès que je m'approchais de toi, et la seconde d'après, j'avais droit aux regards froids et méprisants !

C'est plus fort que lui. Steve éclate de rire.

Tony râle.

- Et en plus, ça le fait rire ! Des mois que je me trimbale avec une érection constante, à me demander si j'aurais un jour la moindre petite chance, et Monsieur se marre !

Il n'y a décidément qu'un seul moyen pour le faire taire.

Steve attrape Tony par la nuque pour écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Et tandis que les deux hommes s'embrassent et s'étreignent passionnément dans ce lieu de mort devenu lieu de vie et d'espoir, Steve a l'impression que quelque part, Bucky Barnes les regarde et leur sourit.

**FIN**

**°0°0°**

**Comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis en déni total de la mort de Coulson... Merci de m'avoir lue !**


End file.
